Gilneas Military
The Gilneas Military is a group of armed forces that make up the fighting power of the Kingdom of Gilnas. The Gilnas military ranking nearly the same a most armed forces when it comes to structure and procedures, though some differences can be noted. = Military Orders = ----The Gilneas military is made up of the following orders: The Gilneas Army Last led by:'' King Genn Greymane.'' The Gilneas Army is the primary force on land for the Kingdom of Gilneas and their military. The Army is led by officers and members of the Gilnean Peerage. Traditional the army is both ceremonially and practically led by the king of Gilneas and remains so to a certain extent. Though much of the load is transitioned to The Armies commanders and the Alliance High command following Gilneas' readministration into the Grand Alliance. The Gilneas Navy Last led by:'' High Admiral Isobel Crestdown.'' The Gilneas Navy is the main Naval force for the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once on of the largest navies of Azeroth, it was described to me nearly of match to the Kul Tiras Fleet. Although it wasn't nearly as large as Kul tiras Navy, it was larger then most Human Kingdom's fleets. Gilneas Standing Militia Led last by:'' Sergeant Cleese'' The Gilneas Standing Militis was one of the more active portions of the Gilneas Military, more so during the fall of Gilneas by the Foresaken. With most other armed forces away at the Greymane Wall or having been cut down by the rampaging Worgen, the militia served as the last line of defiance for Gilneas's people. Primarily manned by lightly trained civilian forces armed with standard Gilnean weapons, such as shields, rifles and sword, the militias guarded the remaining of Gilneas during it's darkest hour. Gilneas Liberation Front Led last by: High Commander Darius Crowley The Gilneas Liberation front is one of the newest regiments within the Gilneas Military. Made up of primarily what remained of the armed forces after the fall of Gilneas, these troops have been shown to be much more well equipped and well trained then the Standing Militis. They have also been know to not only incorporate human but worgen combatants as well which gives them a distinct edge over most other fighting parties they face. Bloodfang Pack Led last by:'' Ivar Bloodfang'' The Bloodfang Pack is a group of feral Worgen that originated from Silverpine Forest after Arcmage Arugal unleashed the Worgen on the area. Though they fought for Gilneas, the pack has not been considered an actual part of the Gilnean Military as a regiment, rather as an auxiliary force. They mostly answer to their leader, Ivar Bloodfang who works along side Lord Crowley. The Blackhowl Regiment Led last by:'' Lord Hiram Creed'' Blackhowl, was a Gilnean regiment appointed with guarding Gilneas City after Lord Darius Crowly retreated from battle. Led by the Mysterious Lord Hiram Creed, the group protected Gilneas city fiercely from the Foresaken invaders. It was said their fighting power was enhanced by a mysterious serum that Lord Creed required his men to dink. It was to increase their senses, fighting capabilities and speed, but also caused extreme irritability, insomnia,and dizziness at times. The Gilneas Guard The Gilneas Guard was made up of seven sub divisions and where tasked with guarding and protecting Gilnean towns and Gilneas City as well as one division acting as the King's personal guards. A great deal of them however perished when verious towns where attacked by Worgen and later the Forsaken. Those whom remained joined the Gilneas Liberation Front. The Gilneas City Guard Last led by:'' Commissioner Michael J. O'Farrell '' The Gilneas City guard was the most notable branch of the Gilneas guard, serving within the City of Gilneas. The guard was extermly well trained, with many guards having been shown able to fend off multiple worgen at a time. Most of the guard later perished when the city was overrun. Others Evacuated alongside the civilians. The Royal Guard Answers to Genn Greymane The Royal Guard, also known as Greymane Retainers, is one of the most well trained fighting forces in the entire Gilnean military. Accompanying King Genn Greymane where ever he goes, and was noted to be one of the strongest forces during the fall of Gilneas City. Few of the Royal Guard fell during the fall of the city, staying near the Prince and the King at all times. Unlike most of the guard, they remain active today, accompanying King Greymane whenever he needs to travel about the world. The Gilneas Brigade Led last by: ''Lady Jaina Proudmoore'' The Gilneas Brige is a group of Gilneas troops whom where sent to aid Lordaeron during the Third war by Lord Darius Crowley. It was unknown to the outside world that King Greymane did not sanction the sending of these troops, and very few members of the brigade actually spoke of their true leader. They were led by an unknown Dwarven Thane who later perished in Kalimdor under Lady Jaina Proudmoore. The Blades of Greymane Led last by:'' Brigadier General Berenal Grayblade'' The Blades of Greymane is an old an respected Gilneas military order. They have represented Gilneas on the field of battle countless times throughout the history of the kingdom. They are wildly know for being one of the last military orders standing, though the order has shifted from purely military to focusing on the re-establishment of Gilneas following its fall at the hands of the New Horde. The Blades of Gremane are based mostly in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas in the city of Bannhurst. The order now focuse on under taking the re-construction of the Ashen Coast as well as representing Gilneas on the Alliance front. The Black Knights of Gilneas Led last by:'' Lord Commander Jerome Cobbler'' The Black Knights of Gilneas was a long standing order of knights that had been feared by Gilneas enemies due to their strong tactics and unrelenting cavalry forces. Based in the North Headlands in Marrow Keep, an old castle nestled against the cliffs that over looked the shores, the Black Knights were renowned during the Second War where their imposing black armored members rode on burly Gilnean mountain horses to run down the oncoming Horde threat...